1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cube maker, and more particularly to an ice cube maker that is able to remove heat from a liquid and make ice cubes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional refrigerator keeps food fresh and also makes ice cubes. A conventional way to make ice cubes is to put liquid into an ice tray and put the ice tray into the refrigerator freezer. When the liquid freezes, the ice cubes are done. However, the ice cubes may take on a food smell. The smell of the ice cubes may be very terrible.
Furthermore, some people do not have a refrigerator in their apartment or house. For these people, making their own ice cubes is virtually impossible.
The present invention provides an ice cube maker to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.